Invader Puffs
by Kari Bcup
Summary: A PPG / Invader Zim crossover! Chapter 7 & 8 are up!!!! You may have seen this story in the PPG section, I've decided to move it here for a while... PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Once Upon a Time......

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own the Powerpuff Girls OR Invader Zim, I'm just a fan of both shows, got it?  
  
Author's Note: The Ppg and Invader Zim characters are all SIXTEEN, so this story takes place in the FUTURE. For those of you who watch ZIM and not PPG well just to clear this up, the Powerpuff Girls are SUPER HEROES and live in the city of Townsville. Vis-versa Zim is an alien from planet IRK, Gir is his idiotic robot, and Dib is the only person who knows Zim's secret.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Once upon a time....  
  
" Hey, have you seen Buttercup?" asked Blossom. She hadn't seen her sister all day, and was a bit worried.  
  
" In her room," answered Bubbles quickly, she was too busy working on her art, she hadn't took the time to notice her sister hadn't came out of her room for six hours. She wore a blue t-shirt with black stripe across the middle with blue jeans. Bubbles wanted to be an artist, and sometimes forgot about the whole world when she was painting. Blossom on the other hand didn't care as much for art she was hoping to become a doctor. She was a "Girly girl" as Buttercup called her and wore a similar outfit to her sister, but pink. Buttercup was.......um.... you couldn't describe her really. She was still tough, but once she turned ten she was suddenly an 'A' student, no one asked her why the sudden change. At age ten she also became interested in the paranormal also something sudden and no one even mentioned it. The professor thought it was just a phase, but the older she got the more interested she was. She wore again the same outfit, but had a black trenchcoat that she wore rain or shine.  
  
Buttercup was on the computer chatting with someone with the screen name PARANORMALWORLD2000. It was a boy also age sixteen. She normally never chatted with boys, since she never liked them, but this boy was different. " Well GTG. " she typed on the computer. " So soon?" poped up on the screen. " Sorry but i'm kinda getting hungry :( " she wrote. " OK I'll add you on my buddy list A.S.A.P!" said the boy. " Me too BYE! "  
  
" Buttercup! Dinner! " called the Professor from downstairs.  
  
" Coming! "  
  
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
" Okay! Done adding her to my buddy list! Wow! The first person who ever allowed me to add them to my buddy list!" Dib said gleefully. Dib was a....... well no offence... loner. He didn't have any real friends and hanged out with his younger sister Gaz. He wasn't ugly, people just didn't like him because he was 'weird' and was known as a 'freak'. He wore his same old Blue plain face shirt, black pants, and trench coat. " Hmmm..... let's find out more about this Buttercup girl....." Dib pulled up her chat profile. " Let's see.... Interests: Paranormal ; Age: 16 ; Occupation: Super hero," he read aloud, " Well, pretty normal-- wait a second! SUPER HERO!" Dib stared at the screen dumbfounded. " Super hero..... wait! Maybe she can help me stop Zim from destroying the earth! But how to find her......"  
  
  
***Please review if you would like me to go on!***  
  



	2. Love At First Sight

Chapter 2  
Love At First Sight  
  
The Powerpuff Girls are watching television. " So Buttercup, what were you doing all day in your room?" asked Blossom curiously.  
  
" Just chatting, that's all," answered Buttercup.  
  
" With who?" asked Bubbles, who was interested enough to stop her painting.  
  
" Just some guy."  
  
" Buttercup's got a boyfriend! " taunted Blossom.  
  
" It's about time! " exclaimed Bubbles, " What's his name?"  
  
" Dib, and he's NOT my boyfriend, we've only talked for five minutes!" said Buttercup a bit annoyed.  
  
" Five minutes! More like five HOURS!" Bubbles said. " Is he cute?" Bubbles loved to ask that question whenever Blossom got a new boyfriend, but this was the first time she ever asked Buttercup.  
  
" Never seen him. But When I checked my email after dinner he said he wanted to meet me."  
  
" Wow, sounds pretty damn serious. If you just met him today." Blossom said a little amazed that the boy contacted her so shortly after he chatted with her.  
  
" Yeah, he said it was really important and had to do with the fate of all mankind," Buttercup said, " Im thinkin' of meeting him at the park tommorow."  
  
" Fate of mankind, huh? Well, that's a new one." Bubbles said.  
  
" Well, I'm gonna go email him. " and with that Buttercup left the room.  
  
  
Meanwhile at Dib's .....  
  
Dib is laying on his bed reading the latest issue of UFO ZINE, when his computer spits out " You've got mail!" Dib rushed over to his computer. " Dear Dib, Yeah, I'll meet you. I'll be at the park tommorow at noon. Don't be late. " he read from the computer.  
  
  
The Next Day....  
  
" Damn! I wish I knew who I was waiting for!" she said annoyed that Dib hadn't shown up, and for the fact that she didn't know how he looked like. " Excuse me, are you Buttercup?" said a voice from behind. Buttercup spinned around and laid eyes on Dib for the first time. " Are you Dib?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah, and you're Buttercup right?" said Dib.   
  
" Yes."  
  
" Wow," he thought, " This is the girl I was chatting with, she's.... woah."  
  
" Something wrong?" Buttercup asked noticing that Dib was gawking.  
  
" Uh, no. Not at all, " he said a bit embarrased, " So I guess you wanna know why I asked for your help?"  
  
" Yeah, what's up?"  
  
" Well, I know this alien and....."  
  
" Wait a second! Back up! An alien?! A real ALIEN?! " Buttercup said suprised.  
  
" Yes, and.."  
  
" Wh-- Where? What planet?! WHO?! " she exclaimed.  
  
" Right down the street from my house. I don't know what planet he's from, and his name is Zim," said Dib.  
  
" Can you show him to me?" asked Buttercup.  
  
  
Meanwhile at Zim's ....  
  
Zim is down below preparing some things for his next "genius" plan. When... " INTRUDER ALERT!" the alarm sreeched. " An intruder!" Zim exclaimed, " It must be that filthy human Dib! Computer! Display security camera! Front Yard! " The screen displayed all the gnomes' heads blown off, most likely by Buttercup's laser beams. " What?! Computer display Living Room!" On the screen is Dib and Buttercup taking pictures of everything. " No! This cannot be! " Zim yelled rushing over to the elevator.  
  
  
Meanwhile Upstairs....  
  
" Wow Dib, this is amazing! I totally love you for this! " Buttercup exclaimed while taking pictures.  
  
" You do? " asked Dib.  
  
" Of course! You're a real good friend! "  
  
" Oh." said Dib disapointed.  
  
" Well, well Dib! It seems you've brought your own little girlfriend! "  
  
" Girlfriend?!" exclaimed Buttercup.  
  
" Now now little girl! Dib has probably told you that I am an alien!" said Zim  
  
" Yes he did! " Buttercup said angry.  
  
" Well, then you must know that he is crazy! Entirly insane! " said Zim hoping to fool Buttercup.  
  
" Mm-Hm, Then how do you explain that robot over there!" she said pointing to Gir who was watching one of his favorite shows: THE ANGRY MONKEY SHOW.  
  
" Errr! GIR! " yelled Zim.  
  
" Yes SIR?! " asked Gir.  
  
" Your disguise! You idiot! " spat out Zim. " Oh well, if you must! I am an alien, but no one will believe you! Just ask Dib! "  
  
" Well I believed him!" argued Buttercup.  
  
" Yes, well that won't matter where you're going! " he said pushing a button, and with that Buttercup and Dib disappeared down below.  
  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. Trapped

Chapter 3  
Trapped  
  
Dib and Buttercup were trapped in a very large cage. " Oh come on! " yelled Buttercup as she tried to blast the bars off with her heat vision. She kicked and punched, but nothing worked. " Dammit!" she said very upset, " What is this stuff made of?! " She sat down next to Dib. " So does this always happen to you? " Dib looked at her and paused for a second; He actually only made it this far once or twice. " Yeah, " he said simply. There was several moments of silence untill Buttercup broke it with " I think my sisters might be able to save us, but it's just how to let them know where we are..... We could try to--" Buttercup was interrupted by Dib's lips suddenly touching hers. She was about to pull away, but something told her to keep still.   
  
" Ewwww," spat out Zim from behind, " There will be no little kissy thingies, kissy moments in my lair!"  
  
" I think it's sweet, like candy!" said Gir, " I like candy! "  
  
" Is that robot stupid," Buttercup said, " Or is it just me?"   
  
" Gir is not stupid, he is an Irken robot! No Irken robot is stupid! " said Zim.  
  
" Except for me! " said Gir.  
  
" Anyway, you two are now my prisoners! " Zim said turning to leave the room.  
  
" That's it!? " Buttercup shouted, " You're just gonna leave us here!?"  
  
" What do you expect me to do? " asked Zim curious.  
  
" You obviously don't know who I am. I'm a super hero in my town! You're not gonna make a threat against my sisters or something!? "  
  
" Hmmm..... superhero..... Very well, I will allow you to make a phone call to your sisters. Do not mention my name, or there'll be consequenses, " said Zim.  
  
" What are you doing!?" asked Dib, " You're gonna get your sisters caught too! "  
  
" Trust me, this isn't the first I've been held hostage. "  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Powerpuff Household...  
  
The girls are watching television when the phone rings. " I've got it! " said Bubbles racing to the phone. " Hello?...... Buttercup?........ Oh no!....... We'll be right there! "   
  
" What's up? " asked Blossom  
  
" Buttercup's in trouble! " and with that the girls were on their way. 


	4. Once Again.....Love at First Sight

Chapter 4  
Once again.... Love at First Sight  
  
  
Blossom and Bubbles stand outside Zim's house. " Are you sure this is it?" asked Blossom. " I'm pretty sure this is the address she gave me," replied Bubbles. " Gotta love the lawn gnomes." Blossom joked and the girls flew in the house.  
  
" Buttercup? Are you in here? " yelled Bubbles.  
  
" Hey, who are you two? " asked a voice from behind. The girls turn around to find Dib's younger sister Gaz.  
  
" Im Blossom, and this is Bubbles, you?"   
  
" Gaz, "  
  
" Where's Buttercup?" asked Blossom  
  
" Who? I'm just here to get my crazy brother, Dib. "  
  
" Dib? Isn't that the person Buttercup was supposed to meet today?" asked Bubbles.  
  
" Yeah, hey Gaz, what is Dib doing here? "  
  
" Whenever he turns up missing he's always here playing with Zim. "  
  
" Playing? You mean Buttercup isn't in trouble? " said Blossom  
  
" As long as she's here, she can't be. "  
  
" Buttercup made us come all the way over here just to play a stupid little game?! " exclaimed Bubbles.  
  
  
Meanwhile below....  
  
" That girl, who is she? " asked Zim who was watching what was going on upstairs on the security cam.  
  
" Gaz? " asked Dib.  
  
" No! The red-headed one! "  
  
" Blossom, oh she's just my sister, " said Buttercup not seeing that Zim has fallen in love with her sister.  
  
" I will let you two go if you can set me up on a DATE with Blossom," Zim pronounced 'date' as if it was a foreign language.  
  
" No fuckin' way! " exclaimed Buttercup.  
  
" Just introduce me! If not I will kill your boyfriend! " Zim said.  
  
" Okay! Fine! "  
  
  
Back upstairs....  
  
"Buttercup! Stop playin' and come home! " yelled Bubbles.  
  
" You too Dib! Dad's coming home for lunch! " Gaz said very upset.  
  
Dib and Buttercup walked out of the kitchin and into the living room where the others were. " Hey Blossom, " Buttercup sighed, " I would like you to meet *sigh* Zim. "  
  
" Hello, Blossom!" Zim greeted.  
  
" Hi! " said Bubbles.  
  
" I said BLOSSOM! Now go away blonde beast! " said Zim.  
  
" Hi, uh.... your name is Zip? " said Blossom.  
  
" No! It is ZIM! Z-I-M! ZIM! "   
  
" Ooookay....." said Blossom a bit confused of Zim's odd behavior.  
  
" You have green skin...." said Bubbles.  
  
" YOU have no NOSE! " was Zim's combat.  
  
" Uh... neither do you. "  
  
" It's a skin condition! " said Zim tearfully, and obviously faking.  
  
" Aw, poor guy. Bubbles why are you so mean?" Blossom said falling for Zim's act.  
  
" But he started it! " said Bubbles.  
  
" Would you like to go to the movies?" sniffed Zim.  
  
" Sure."   
  
" I can't believe this is happening," said Buttercup who couldn't believe the alien succeeded.  
  
Zim gave Buttercup and Dib and evil smirk.  
  
" Neither can I," said Dib simply.  
  
  
***Chapter 5 is on it's way!*** 


	5. The Date Begins...

Chapter 5  
The Date Begins  
  
  
Buttercup returned home with her sisters and Dib with Gaz. Buttercup tried to tell Blossom about Zim being an alien, but as Zim predicted no one believed her. " I can't believe you are actually going out with Zim," Buttercup said to Blossom who was putting her hair up to prepare for the date. " I can't either," Bubbles said," He's not cute at all." Buttercup shook her head, " Not because of that, because he's an alien." Blossom frowned at her sisters, " Just because his skin's green doesn't mean that he's ugly, and just because he's a bit odd doesn't mean he's an alien." Buttercup let out a big sigh, " I saw him out of his disguise, you have to believe me." Buttercup got more upset every time she spoke about Zim. " Mm-Hm, and you said something about pictures, just where exactly are they?" asked Blossom. " I told you, Zim destroyed them with his laser gun, just ask Dib."  
  
" You and your boyfriend are crazy," Bubbles taunted.  
  
" Whatever, I'm gonna go call Dib, and he's not my boyfriend! " Buttercup said aloud leaving the room, but then to herself: " yet."  
  
" Just out of curiousity, do you think Buttercup might be right about Zim?" asked Blossom.  
  
" I think she's just jealous, You and me have had about a dozen boyfriends, and this is her first one," answered Bubbles.  
  
" Yeah, she does get pretty jealous," replied Blossom.  
  
  
Meanwhile in Buttercup's Room....  
  
Buttercup's room was filled with paranormal posters and (as you may have guessed) the room is very messy. Her room was actually the attic of the house, because she likes to play her rock music loud and it annoys her sisters and the professor. Buttercup is talking on the phone with Dib. " We got to get Blossom to know the truth.......That's a great idea!......Great, meet you there! " Buttercup said into the phone. Though Buttercup only knew Dib for a short amount of time she admired his witty ideas. Dib's plan was for the two of them to follow Blossom through her date, then when it is just the right time, Dib and Buttercup would snatch Zim's disguise off.  
  
  
Later....  
  
Blossom and Zim had just arrived at the theater, Buttercup and Dib followed behind wearing dark sunglasses, hats, etc. to keep out of sight.   
  
" So what do you want to watch ?" asked Blossom  
  
" How about..... uh......." Zim said looking at the list of movies: Aliens Attack, Scary Space Thingies, Mars VS. Earth, etc. " I really don't like these sort of movies.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" These Alien Movies, I dispise them."  
  
" Oh, no wonder my sister doesn't like you much..... Well, we could always just eat out." 


	6. Secret Out

Chapter 6  
Secret Out  
  
  
As Blossom and Zim walked over to the nearest pizza parlor, Dib and Buttercup were coming up with a plan. " Okay Dib," Buttercup began, " you tackle Zim down, pull off his disguise, and I'll make sure Blossom doesn't pounce on you, thinking you're some kind of maniac."  
  
"Okay, but are you sure you're faster than Blossom? 'Cause I don't wanna end up like a pretzle."  
  
" Trust me. Ready 1...2...3!" with that Buttercup and dib flew out of the bushes they were hiding behind.  
  
" Hey!" Zim screamed as Dib tackled him. Buttercup rushed over and held on to Blossom, " What do you think you're doing?!" Blossom screamed.  
  
" Sorry Sis! But you gotta see the truth!" Buttercup yelled, struggling to hold onto Blossom. Finnally Dib got Zim's wig and contact lenses off.   
  
Blossom gasped to see Zim's antennas and big shiny red eyes, " You're a...a...."  
  
" An alien!" Buttercup said releasing Blossom.  
  
" But..." Blossom said puzzled, " Buttercup, I'm sorry I didn't believe you... I thought you were just jealous..."  
  
" Me, JEALOUS!? OF YOU AND ZIM?! HA!"  
  
" Blossom, " Zim said rising from the floor, " I'm sorry I didn't tell you... Will you still be my girlfriend? "  
  
" I... I... I'm not sure Zim, I'm really not sure..."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
Please review! More to come soon!  
---------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Big Decision And An Angry Sister

Chapter 7  
Big Decision And An Angry Sister  
  
  
Blossom layed awake in bed that night. She couldn't believe that Zim was an alien, and she even thought he was kind of cute. But what would she do? If she dumped Zim, she would break his heart, and she would feel bad. If she continued to date Zim, Buttercup would be angry... " This is going to be tough, but... I know what I'm going to do... I'll stay with Zim. "  
  
**********  
  
" Buttercup? " Blossom said pouring her bowl of cereal.  
  
" What? " asked Buttercup taking a bite of her toast.  
  
" Uh, I just wanted to let you know, that I've decided to stay with Zim. " Blossom said sitting down next to Buttercup who's mouth hung open. " Buttercup? Uh... are you okay? "  
  
" I... uh... Blossom, you're kidding me right? "  
  
" No, actually I'm not."  
  
" Well, I... uh... I gotta go. " Buttercup said flying out of the kitchen.  
  
**********  
  
" I can't believe her! " Buttercup said throwing darts at a dart board. " It's crazy, what if Blossom and Zim get serious... Eww, Zim my brother-in-law." Buttercup shuttered, and then she heard a knock at the door.  
  
" Buttercup? " Blossom said peeking into Buttercup's room.  
  
" What is it Back Stabber?! " Buttercup said tossing another dart at the dart board.  
  
" Um, well I'm sorry if... You're mad aren't you?" Blossom said sitting down on Buttercup's bed.  
  
" Let me put it this way, I really have an iching to throw this dart at you. "  
  
" Can you forgive me? "  
  
" I really don't see how. Sorry if I'm sounding cruel, but Zim is an alien, based on taking over Earth. Tell me, after years of fighting crime, are you now gonna become Mrs. Evil? "  
  
" No! Of course not, I would never let that happen, you know that..."  
  
" Just leave me alone! " Buttercup said throwing a dart so hard it exploded in mid air. 


	8. Fight

Chapter 8  
Fight  
  
  
" So how's it going with you and the alien?" Bubbles asked.  
  
" Great! You know, for an alien, he's real cute, " Blossom smiled.  
  
" Oh brother! " Buttercup moaned.  
  
" Well at least she doesn't have a freaky boyfriend like yours, Buttercup! " Bubbles said sticking her toungue out.  
  
" MY GOD, I'M SURROUNDED!" Buttercup screamed.  
  
" Oh shut up, you whiny human! " Blossom yelled.  
  
" What did you just say?! " Buttercup asked.  
  
" I uh..." Blossom said nervously.  
  
" Oh my God! You're turning to HIS side! " Buttercup yelled.  
  
" Don't be silly, I just spend so much time with him it kind of rubbed off. "  
  
" What if more rubbs off, like EVIL ALIEN PLANS!?! "  
  
" Blossom would never take over the Earth, would you? " Bubbles said.  
  
" No I would never do that! "  
  
" Sure, now you talk like him, and soon you'll be laughing evily, and maybe even die your skin green! "  
  
" Buttercup, you're being silly..."  
  
" Oooo, I don't think I like Zim that much anymore..." Bubbles squeeked.  
  
" Bubbles, uh! I thought you understood. " Blossom said  
  
" She's seeing the truth! Good Bubbles, now maybe you can help me and Dib--" Buttercup began.  
  
" BUTTERCUP! YOU'RE CRAZY!!!" Blossom screamed.  
  
" NO YOU'RE CRAZY!!!" Buttercup screamed. The two girls were now face to face, ready to rip each other apart.  
  
" Girls stop it! " Bubbles whined.  
  
" Girls, girls! What's going on? " Professor said walking in. When the professor steped in Blossom and Buttercup were rolling on the floor, ripping each other's hair. Bubbles and the professor rushed over to pull them apart. " What has gotten into you two? " The professor asked struggling to hold Blossom back.  
  
" IT'S BLOSSOM! SHE'S BECOME EVIL! " Buttercup said trying to break free from Bubbles' grip.  
  
" NO! BUTTERCUP HAS GONE CRAZY EVER SCINCE SHE MET DIB!!! " Blossom screamed as she pulled away from the professor.  
  
" Both of you, to your rooms now. Stay up there, till I say otherwise. " Professor commanded. The two puffs obeyed and they flew up to their rooms.  
  
" Professor, I think they're both insane. " Bubbles said.  
  
" No, Bubbles. I'll just have to get them to settle this. " 


End file.
